Despite widespread availability of internet access and other means of high speed digital communication, medical imaging information is often moved through physical means. In the area of medical imaging, movement of imaging exams that used to occur on x-ray film now often occurs through production and mailing of data on a disk, such as a CD-ROM. While disks are less expensive to produce and transport than x-ray film, there are significant disadvantages. In addition to the expense associated with creation, transport, and management of physical media, there is also a resultant delay in information availability. This delay can have a negative impact on the quality and timeliness of patient care.
In addition to transport of physical media, some medical sites allow health care professionals to view medical images and exam information via a network such as the Internet. However, individual medical sites establish separate systems using separate login procedures. Thus, when a health care professional needs access to a patient's past medical exams, the health care professional must check each available medical site using separate accounts and disparate login procedures to complete a patient's medical history. Thus, the process for retrieving medical exam records, even via the Internet, can be time consuming and confusing. Accordingly, there is a need for better ways of communicating medical information to reduce costs, increase the speed of communication, and increase the efficiency of health care professionals involved in management of medical imaging information to more readily respond to patients' needs.